1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program. In particular, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for processing an image, and a computer readable medium storing thereon a program used by image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera provided with an objective lens having a PSF two times greater than the pitch of the light receiving element array is known as in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-519527. Furthermore, an electronic camera that can easily capture quality images by switching between image capturing and image processing according to a selected image capturing mode is known as in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-311867.
The invention disclosed in JP 2006-519527 restores an entire image, but uses a process having a very high computational cost. Furthermore, a difference arises in the OTF between objects that are at very different distances, and may also arise between an object on the optical axis and an object off of the optical axis. Accordingly, when performing the same restoration process for all of the image regions, there is a problem that artifacts are generated. JP 2001-311867 does not disclose a correction method using the optical transfer function.